fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Unknown
Sabertooth|previous affiliation = Phantom Lord Fairy Tail|mark location = Left Arm|occupation = S-Class Mage|team = |partner = |base of operations = Sabertooth Phantom Lord Headquarters (former) Second Fairy Tail Building (former)|previous team = Team Sabetooth Etoile Duo|status = Active|relatives = Mother (Deceased) Myun (Father; deceased) Chanmi Blackhart (Younger Sister) Meilli Lilac (Cousin)|magic = Shadow Magic Shadow-Make Unison Raid Shadow Devil Slayer Magic|image = |previous partner = Chanmi Blackhart}} Michan Blackhart (ミシャンブラックハート''Mishan Burakkuhāto'') is an S-Class Mage of Sabertooth. He is a former member of The Fairy Tail Guild. Michan is known for his usage of Shadow God Slayer Magic and other types of Shadow Magic. Michan is the older brother of the Fairy Tail Mage, Chanmi Blackhart. Appearance Unknown is a tall and muscular nineteen year old boy with raven, dark hair that he usually keeps out of his eyes. He has soft cyan blue orbs. Unknown has fair skin just like his younger sister, Chanmi. Usually, Unknown (or Michan) is seen wearing a cyan suit or a cyan hoodie. The cyan suit is only worn during formal occasions or whenever he's not in a battle. The cyan hoodie is worn when he feels like being cozy. Otherwise, he is also seen wearing a black leather jacket, with a white sleeveless shirt underneath with black sweatpants, completing the outfit with black sneakers as his battle outfit. He is seen wearing that outfit on the Grand Magic Games as his battle outfit and was soon replaced by his cyan hoodie that he usually wears to get comfortable. Personality Unknown is that one person who the quiet, silent type. He doesn't usually talk unless if he really needs to. When he was in Phantom Lord, he was brain-washed that ended into him being that one evil person who wants everyone dead. He would have no mercy for anyone and loves seeing them suffer. However, after the dark guild had disbanded, he decided to hide into the shadows and as months passed, his long lost sister, Chanmi had found him and started changing him. He changed into a silent, quite boy who looks like he doesn't care about anything or anyone. But deep inside, he actually cares for everyone, anything. Magic And Abilities Shadow Magic (影の魔法''Kage no mahō'') is a Caster Magic that allows Michan (or Unknown) to bend their own shadow for various purposes, such as offense and defense, allowing the user a great deal of flexibility. * Shadow Form (影の形''Kage no katachi''): Michan transforms his body into a shadow, granting him the ability to move around surfaces. * Shadow Shaping (影形, Kageyou): Shadow Shaping is another basic technique and usage of Shadow Magic, giving Michan the ability to change the shape and flow of darkness in a variety of ways. He is capable of changing the composition of shadows, forming sharp edges and blade-like points, making solid structures, manipulating it in a water-like manner or even as smoke. Shadow-Make Magic (シャドウメイク''Shadou Meiku''): Shadow-Make is a Caster-Type Magic that branches off from Shadow Magic. Through the use of this magic, Michan can mold shadows into nearly any shape or form, making it a highly versatile magic. * Shadow Make: Lance (シャドウメイク：ランス, Shadoumeiku: Ransu): Through the usage of Shadow Make Magic, Michan has the ability to mold his shadows into a shape of a Lance. Michan places his palms together and creating a small ball of shadow as he pries his hands apart. Michan will then extend his hands forward, palms out before moving them out to the side, willing the shadows into the shape Michan wishes. Once the initial shape is created, Michan can continue to mold the lance to fit its intended use, thinning the blade or adding guards. * Shadow-Make: Axe(シャドウメイク：アックス, Shadoumeiku: Akkusu): Through the use of Shadow-make magic, Michan has the ability to mold his shadows into the shape of an axe. He does this by placing his palms together and creating a small ball of shadow as he pries his hands apart. Michan will then extend his hands forward, palms out before moving them out to the side, willing the shadows into the shape he wishes. Once the initial shape has been created it can me further molded, made larger or longer if needed. From large bearded axes to much smaller throwing axes, whatever he so desires. * Shadow-Make: Scythe(シャドウメイク：草刈り, Shadoumeiku: Kusakari): Through the use of Shadow-make magic, the user has the ability to mold their shadows into the shape of a scythe. The user does this by placing their palms together and creating a small ball of shadow as they pry their hands apart. The user will then extend their hands forward, palms out before moving them out to the side, willing the shadows into the shape you wish. Once the initial shape has been made the user can continue to mold the scythe to fit its intended purpose. Shortening and lengthening the shaft to fit make it easier for taller or shorter users to wield. Unison Raid (合体魔法 (ユニゾン・レイド), Yunizon Reido lit. Fusion Magic) is an uncategorized spell that very few mages are capable of performing due to the need to fully synchronize their magic and personal feelings. Shadow Devil Slayer Magic (影の滅悪魔法, Kage no Metsuaku Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a form of Devil Slayer Magic utilizing shadows. * Shadow Devil's Rage (悪魔の怒りをシャドウ, Kagema no Gekikō): The Devil Slayer's equivalent to the Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow spells. Michan, after inhaling, releases a large dark, shadow from their mouth, directing it towards an area of his choosing. The shadow inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. * Shadow Devil's Claw (影の悪魔の爪''Kage no akuma no tsume''): He jumps into the air, surrounding his hands with a good, large amount of shadows and starts aiming for his opponent and punches the target, causing a great damage. * Shadow Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow (シャドウ・デビルズ・ゼロ・ボウ''Shadō debiruzu zero Bō''): Unknown creates an intricate bow made of shadows and charges it with an shadow arrow that is fired at the target at high speeds. Once the arrow makes contact with its target, it turns into a spiky array of shadow. * Shadow Devil's Zeroth Long Sword (シャドウデビルズゼロスロングソード''shadoudebiruzuzerosurongusōdo''): Unknown covers his right fist with their left palm and separates them, creating an ethereal sword in between their two hands that delivers a swift cut to the target while encasing them in shadows. History Michan Blackhart had grew up abandoned by his Royal Parents, leaving Chanmi with them. He had been learning Shadow Devil Slayer Magic through a book composed by a Devil Slayer that utilizes shadows. Michan had grew up in several guilds; Fairy Tail being his last one before joining Sabertooth. In Year X784, he is seen being a member of the dark guild, Phantom Lord, shocking his younger sister, Chanmi Blackhart. After the battle, "Unknown" had to cover up his own existence by using the name: Unknown. He had hid in the shadows for several months before being confronted by his sister, Chanmi who had to change him; to stop him from hiding in the shadows before it turns out to be forever. He had then joined Fairy Tail, earning acceptance from the others as he was shocked to see Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser being a member of the guild, despite being a former member of Phantom Lord. On Year X791, he had left Fairy Tail because he was forced to join a certain guild, that was Fiore's number 1, Sabertooth. Being promoted as an S-Class Wizard, he stayed with Sabertooth even after Team Tenrou had returned from Tenroujima. Trivia